


At The Carousel

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: A poem I wrote years ago, inspired by an overheard conversation.





	At The Carousel

A little girl, only six years old  
said, "Daddy, will you tell me why  
people on the carousel try  
to grab a ring as they ride by?  
Are those rings made out of gold?"  
"No," her father quietly replied,  
"those rings are only made of brass."  
"Then why does everyone want a ring,  
and try to grab one as they pass?  
What makes it such a special thing?"  
Together they watched the carousel,  
and her father answered, "Well,  
if they get a ring, they win a ride."  
And the child whispered, "Oh.  
But tell me, Daddy, don't they know  
they are already riding?"


End file.
